The present invention relates generally to the field of navigation systems, and more particularly to displaying virtual pathway information on an augmented reality display device.
When hiking there are many possible terrains and conditions that can make visually identifying the precise location of a trail or desired path very challenging. In some cases, the ambiguity of the trail location may create significant risk or be life threatening. For example, hikes in wooded areas with leaf-covered paths may greatly increase deviating from intended paths and getting lost. Use of hiking trails at night, snow covered trails, and adverse weather conditions can increase the risk of injury or result in fatal consequences.
Skiers may encounter variation in the difficulty ratings of ski slopes found at different ski resorts in which one resort may rate a slope with a high degree of difficulty, however, the same slope features may be rated less difficult at another resort. This may require a skier to adopt a more conservative approach and may require significant slope time to determine the most appropriate slopes for a particular skier's ability. Additionally, a skier may be unfamiliar with a choice of path to descend a particular slope that best matches the skier's preferences and enjoyment, or may wish to duplicate another's skier's path observed from a ski lift ride. Often such issues are left to the skier's judgment, experience, and memory.
Use of global positioning systems (GPS) to determine current location and directions to destinations can lack short distance details of trails. GPS devices operate based on a satellite navigation system that provides location and time information anywhere there is unobstructed line of sight access to four or more GPS satellites and is maintained by the United States government, and is accessible to anyone with a GPS receiver. Short distance details of trails may indicate easier or more difficult sections of a trail, or indicate the most commonly traveled trail. Devices that present map or satellite image information require handling and manipulation by the user's hands, and may lack or complicate determination of proper direction orientation of the user's perspective.